When Greed Pins You to Death
When Greed Pins You to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-fourth case of the game. It is the twentieth case of Berrini and the second case in Newton Coast. Plot After Astrid and the player arrived in Newton Coast's largest village, Birchport, they soon went to investigate an outdoor mall where they found the corpse of illustrious banker Georgina Hartmann with money bills pinned to her corpse. Per Beatriz's autopsy, the victim died from a large wooden stake that punctured her lung and organs, leaving her to bleed to death. They soon suspected conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox, fellow banker Yostin Nicolson and boat captain Faith Zimmerman before they found out the victim was in business with the Cedar family. They interrogated family heir Johnny Cedar and then investigated the place where they would meet, the Birchport town square and found a clue to interrogate businessman Xavier Lively. Later Astrid accidently got drenched in water from the boat that Faith was trying to start up. Despite the tense relations with the victim and the suspects, the team arrested Xavier Lively for the murder. Xavier denied the accusations at first but then he cracked as he wringed his hair and said that the victim shouldn't have tried to tell the police. When Astrid asked him what he meant, the businessman was forced to confess that he was not Xavier Lively, but Thomas Corfield, who had gone missing six months previously. He explained how he was kidnapped and pulled into the murky waters of the swamp and held hostage there for so long. Wanting to escape, Thomas soon noticed his ropes had loosened slightly, which led him to free himself and escape. He then disguised himself as a businessman and asked the victim for business funding so he could get his life back on track. However the victim's denial infuriated him, leading him to kill her in the mall and pinning money bills to her corpse before running off with her money. Seeing that Thomas was clearly insane, Judge Marrakchi decided that it was best that Thomas would be put in an asylum for the mentally unwell. After the trial, Raj Sherazi suggested they look for a treasured possession of Thomas so they could ask him more about his kidnapping. They soon recovered his snow globe before visiting him in the asylum. Thomas explained how he saw other people come and later get slaughtered at the hands of a person who was shadowed by the dark. He wept as he remembered washing blood off his body when he escaped, leaving the detectives to leave him be. They then talked to Valentina who said rumors that the eau sombre buried bodies in public places, leading the detectives to find bone remains in the mall. Beatriz confirmed the bones to be of a missing person that Valentina had noted two cases previously. This proved the eau sombre not only kidnaps, but also murders. After the detectives helped Jack and Julia Chapman find their rings, the two had a short ceremony of vows, rings, and cake before Astrid suggested they could look through the forest and search for more victims of the eau sombre based on Valentina's knowledge of the monster's preference of hideout. Summary Victim *'Georgina Hartmann' (found skewered to death with money bills pinned to her corpse) Murder Weapon *'Wooden Stake' Killer *'Xavier Lively' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect quotes Shakespeare Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect plays whist Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect plays whist Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect plays whist Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite Profile *The suspect eats shrimp *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect plays whist Appearance *The suspect has a leech bite *The suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats shrimp. *The killer plays whist. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer has a leech bite. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Birchport Mall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Faded Sign) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Theorist Sign; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina Knox about the victim's death. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's Card; New Crime Scene: Birchport Finance) *Investigate Birchport Finance. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Briefcase, Wicker Basket) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents; New Suspect: Yostin Nicolson) *Ask Yostin Nicolson about his work with the victim. *Examine Wicker Basket. (Result: Thank You Card; New Suspect: Faith Zimmerman) *Ask Faith Zimmerman about the thank you basket she sent. *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays whist) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Wooden Stake; Attribute: The killer eats shrimp) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Johnny Cedar about his business with the victim. (Attribute: Johnny eats shrimp, Yostin eats shrimp; New Crime Scene: Birchport Town Square) *Investigate Birchport Town Square. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Purple Dust) *Examine Purple Dust. (Result: Purple Hair Dye) *Ask Valentina Knox why she defaced the victim. (Attribute: Valentina eats shrimp) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Etched Plate) *Analyze Etched Plate. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare; New Crime Scene: Birchport Shops) *Investigate Birchport Shops. (Clues: Basket of Fruit, Briefcase) *Examine Basket of Fruit. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00) *Ask Faith Zimmerman why she made a voodoo doll of the victim. (Attribute: Faith eats shrimp and plays whist) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: ID Card) *Ask Xavier Lively about his business with the victim. (Attribute: Xavier quotes Shakespeare) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attributes: Faith quotes Shakespeare, Valentina quotes Shakespeare *Investigate Bankers' Desks. (Clues: Faded Documents, Security Camera, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Document Denial) *Ask Xavier Lively about the denied request of funds for his business. (Attribute: Xavier eats shrimp and plays whist) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Footage of Yostin) *Ask Yostin about the footage on his secret affair with another man. (Attribute: Yostin plays whist and quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case of Money) *Analyze Case of Money. (09:00:00) *Ask Johnny Cedar about the victim bribing him. (Attribute: Johnny plays whist and quotes Shakespeare) *Investigate Café Porch. (Clues: Container of Pins, Broken Glasses) *Examine Container of Pins. (Result: Leech) *Analyze Leech. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a leech bite) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Analyze Victim's Glasses. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Legend Behind Red Eyes (2/6). (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (2/6) *Investigate Birchport Finance. (Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Thomas' Briefcase) *Examine Thomas' Briefcase. (Result: Thomas's Snow Globe) *Visit Thomas in prison and bring him his snow globe. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Valentina has to say about Thomas. *Investigate Birchport Mall. (Clue: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Bone Remains) *Analyze Bone Remains. (09:00:00) *Ask Valentina about the eau sombre's preference of hideout. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jack Chapman wants. *Investigate Birchport Town Square. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wedding Rings) *Attend Jack and Julia's ceremony. (Reward: Mechanic's Cap) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast